Fallout: New Vegas Short story
by aky141
Summary: A short account of a rangers venture into legion teritory


**Hi everyone this is my first foray into fan fic writing.**

He stood overlooking the valley, lit only by moon light, the soldiers unaware of his presence. The valley lay scarred from the years of blood and bullets shed upon its soil. He, perched on a hillside, bolted his rifle to the ready and felt the huge 12.7mm round slide into the chamber, pushing his breath out of his lungs, the rifle steadied. There was silence across the wasteland, before the thunderous clap of his rifle, the soldier in crimson red jerked hard, his shoulder exploded into a red mist; the round hit home and took an arm with it, silence prevailed once again.

The sheer distance between the shooter and target was obvious, the soldier was on the ground dead before anyone heard the shot, however when the sound arrived shortly behind there was no lack of ears listening, men came running from their tents and buildings, they were desperate, a man lay dead before them, some standing still unable to process what was before their eyes. Thud, another man was near launched off his feet, hitting his fellow man before fumbling to the ground, after came the thunder, the men were now scrambling for their rifles and ammunition, one returned with binoculars, he was next. He lifted the rifle to his cheek took aim and squeezed the trigger wasting as little time as possible to avoid being revealed, the round struck dead centre of the chest leaving a hole that would shame a basketball, without their spotter they were firing blind.

These soldiers were well prepared for such a problem; they had men circling the ranger since the first shot was fired they were closing on the ranger, step by step getting closer to him. The soldier was now 50ft away from the ranger, something let out a loud electronic squeal, the soldier froze. The ranger had anticipated an attack from behind and had laid a motion trap, He turned swiftly dropping his rifle, unholstered his pistol and dispatched the soldier with three .45 rounds into the chest, the intruder stumbled to his knees clutching his chest then he lay still marking the sand in his blood.

He knew more of them would be coming soon, he had to move. He began running down the hill getting closer and closer to the soldiers camp, He had the weight of the republic on his shoulders, this Dock the soldiers were using as a command post was needed to mount an offensive of their base, he could not fail his family, his friends and the republic he held so dear. Thankfully the NCR only needed the location not the buildings; he had the c4 charges needed for the demolition on his belt. He walked forward into the camp, a soldier waited for him to pass before jumping out behind him firing a 9mm pistol, the rounds pinged and bounced off his armour, he turned with his rifle and shot the legionnaire point blank in the chest. He lifted off his feet, launched a metre and feel in a heap at the tent he jumped from.

The ranger took pride in his armour it had saved him more times than he liked to admit. It could handle a 9mm with ease but anything larger the impact is alone is enough to break bone and any sort of rifle round would peel through it like tin. His armour required large amounts of matinence as it was near 200 years old. It was made before the war that ruined this land and many alike, the atomic fire had levelled and irradiated the land many years ago leaving only strong buildings and stronger men standing.

He walked around the base of the building searching for the door. The ranger shunted the door and it swung open with a long creak. He slung his rifle on his back, pulling his pistol from its holster. The room was dark, the only light was let in through the door he opened; the particles of dust floated around him, it was quiet.

The ranger took each step cautiously, checking corners and places that could conceal a trap; nothing. He unclipped the charge off his belt, C4 is a powerful but light plastic explosive and he had easily enough to level a fortification, so one satchel would suffice for a small two storey building. The charge stuck to the wall like glue. He set the detonator, and spun towards the opening of the building and walked towards the light shining into the door. The surviving soldiers ran at him with knives. He dispatched them all with 6 shots; he had 2 shots remaining in his handgun, luckily the valley was silent. He walked quickly, he was running low on ammo. It was time to go. He walked to the top of the mountain, and turned around, pressed the detonator and watched the fireworks.

**I don't like the ending, i was planning on starting from a few paragraphs back and extending it as it was a strong start that petered off.**

**No hate, but anything constructive is quite welcome.**

**Alan**


End file.
